


Gandrew Month; A Warning

by unvsval



Series: Gandrew Month [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I am very touch starved, I'm also very gay, M/M, and I will rant about women, be prepared, but I'm gonna do it, dude - Freeform, i don't even know what this is, i'm also bi, literally all the time, so be prepared for that, so that'll probably be a running theme, so you'll probably hear about men too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unvsval/pseuds/unvsval
Summary: I'm doing a gandrew month, my prompts are inside
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Series: Gandrew Month [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992847
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Gandrew Month; A Warning

Hello :)  
I'm gonna be doing a gandrew month starting on Nov. 1st.

I’m challenging myself to write 1000+ words every day and I thought that this would be a fun way to do it! 

Here is my list of prompts:

A lot of these that will have songs that they were based off or just generally fit the theme of the prompt, so I'm gonna link those in all of the works! 

1\. Roses  
2\. Petrichor  
3\. Road Trip  
4\. “Look, Andrew! It’s Us!”  
5\. Sapped of All Strength  
6\. Skeleton’s Dance  
7\. Getting Dressed  
8\. Weep  
9\. The Light Shimmered in Their faces and Danced in Their Eyes  
10\. Awakening  
11\. Feverish  
12\. Mind Your Manners  
13\. An Opening  
14\. Neglect  
15\. Birthday  
16\. Tapping at your shoulder, pulling at your sleeve  
17\. Coffee  
18\. Dread  
19\. Envy  
20\. Streaks of Lavender  
21\. Bumblebee  
22\. You’re Too Precious  
23\. Snapback  
24\. Camera Flashes  
25\. Star Light, Star Bright  
26\. Call Me?  
27\. Late  
28\. Spokane  
29\. Nearing the End  
30\. Close

Please feel free to use these prompts if you would like to participate! But also, this is purely just fun for me, I love writing and I think this would be a fun way to explore and expand my abilities, so if you want to do something similar, go ahead! Come up with your own prompts and everything if you want to! This is supposed to be fun and not in any way shape or form meant to harm or invalidate anybody's creativity or human experiences, so live your life and have fun with it!

Happy Gandrew Month!  
-Mary


End file.
